KHIII
by gaaraxxofxxthexxdesert
Summary: A continuation of the Kingom Hearts series. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy travel to new and old worlds trying to figure out the secret of the Organization.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Kairi and Sora were sitting up on the tiny raised section off the shore of the Destiny Islands talking to each other about the letter they had just received from King Mickey. In the letter it had told them that they now had a new quest to go on but this time with each other. Riku would come too but right now he had to get a few things straight with his inner self. Sora and Kairi understood but didn't want to fall behind on the duties of the King. That wouldn't ever be good. Sora liked talking to Kairi too. He usually didn't so to be able to talk, even if it was strictly business, was still enjoyable.

" So the King says that this new journey will take us to new worlds and we will meet some new people. Sora what kind of people do you think we'll meet? People like Axel and the Organization or maybe someone like Donald and Goofy that will help us?" Kairi asked Sora.

" Well, to tell you the truth we'll probably meet both kinds. Friends and foes. But it doesn't matter who we meet because we'll be together when it happens. I can't believe that even though I annihilated almost every Organization XIII member the quest still isn't complete. The thing is Kairi," Sora said looking into her eyes, " is that I love you and spending time with you is something that I look forward to when ever I get the chance. So please don't get caught or taken away from me ever again okay?"

Kairi sat there stunned by the words she had heard come out of Sora's mouth. He loved her. So the feeling had been mutual all along. She had thought they were just friends but if he said that he was in love with her it had to be more. For the longest time she just sat there staring back into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and then a voice interrupted the moment.

" Hey you guys. I'm done with my personal things," said Riku running towards them. Kairi leaned away from Sora quickly and Sora swore to himself in his mind.

" Okay, what were you two talking about just now," said Riku standing behind them. Sora jumped to his feet to answer but Kairi stayed sitting down thinking about what Riku interrupted. She was pissed but at the same time relieved. _Maybe another time, _she thought to herself.

" We were trying to think about what friends or foes we might meet on the journey like King Mickey inferred with meeting new people in the letter," Sora told Riku quickly.

" Okay. So what did you guys come up with?" he asked.

" Nothing much because you interrupted before we even had the chance to talk about," Kairi interjected into the conversation.

" Well, then let's get off that subject and talk about how the heck we're supposed to get off of the islands and go to the other worlds if we don't have any means of transportation. Plus the fact that the paths between the worlds have been closed again," said Riku.

" Riku you bring up a very good point," said Sora. " I mean I always relied on the Gummi ship before but now with Donald and Goofy back at the castle I can't use it. Oh, what are we gonna' do."

Suddenly Kairi pointed to the sky. Both Riku and Sora looked at where she was pointing and then they noticed it. Something very shiny was falling from the sky towards where they were. At first it was hard to make out what it was maybe a bird with some munny in its beak. But as it got closer they could all make out what it was.

It was the one and only gummi ship and it was beginning to slow down as it came closer to the islands.

" Wow, right on cue," said Sora. The large ship landed on the beach of the island and out came Donald and Goofy both looking exactly like they had before they had left the island.

" So how's it goin' ya guys?" said Goofy in his chortling voice.

" Nothing much but we were trying to figure out how we were going to get to the other worlds without the gummi ship, but it seems that you have answered that question," said Sora.

" You bet your as- butt we did," said the foulmouthed Donald his quack-like speak.

" Donald you trying to watch your mouth in front of the ladies, eh?" said Sora.

" Yeah, wouldn't wanna' upset Riku and Kairi," said Goofy. Everyone started to laugh except for Riku who didn't think that the quick remark had been so funny at all.

" Well, I don't think that we should just sit around here and let the worlds lay under the siege of Xeanhort," said Riku in a stern tone.

" Guess you're right, Riku," said Sora. Everybody then climbed aboard the large gummi ship that had been specially made just for this quest. Chip and Dale started the engine going and checked the readings on the radar. It was time to leave the Destiny Islands for a little while longer but Sora had the feeling he would be back soon.

The first place that they would travel to would be a mystery until they got there. They knew that it would probably be new to them as would many things on this journey across the worlds. First they would have to find a gate and open the path to the world. Sora was pretty used to the gummi ship by now and was able to find and open a gate within minutes. It lead to something that seemed like two houses on a street with nothing else in view but a dark cloud that somehow seemed attached to the world.

" I guess this is where we land," said Sora.

" Yeah, I think it is. Wonder what we'll find down there. It seems pretty plain to me," said Riku.

" Never judge a book by its cover," said Kairi.

After that the ship descended on the strange new world.


	2. Land of Toys

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

This is the first actual chapter of this story. It's really short and just introduces you to the new world they're in. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Land of Toys

As Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy got off the gummi ship they noticed something very strange. They seemed to be surrounded by huge furniture. There was a large bed with orange sheets on it that had the picture of a guy wearing a brown and yellow plaid shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing a cowboy hat. This same guy was pictured on all of the walls around the room too. Whomever the room belonged to they liked that guy.

Sora slowly started to check out the rest of the room. There were chairs and a desk. A lamp and some toys lying on the ground. It seemed like the room of the normal nine or ten year old boy. As Goofy walked by something that looked like a potato but had a human face he thought he heard a snicker come from its direction. He turned towards it and examined.

" Gawrsh, I guess my mind was just playing tricks on me," he said.

But again he heard the snicker and saw the things lips move. He was almost certain that this toy whatever it was had been laughing at his appearance or maybe one of his friends' appearances.

Goofy knocked on the toy to see if it would react to it and boy did he get a surprise.

" Hey, keep your paws off of me buddy or I might have to mash you," said the awkward looking potato. Goofy was so surprised that he fell on his butt on the ground. He looked up at the potato and it stared him right in the eye. " Don't look at me like that buddy you're the one who is intruding on us we're not intruding on you."

_Us…_Goofy thought. He slowly looked around the room to find out that all the toys were moving around and looking at the gang. Goofy scrambled up and ran to his friends who were now crowded in the middle of the room.

" Uh…guys what should we do?" asked Sora.

" Let's fight the bast- toys," said Donald.

Suddenly another voice entered the conversation but it wasn't one of the friends it was one of the toys voices one that was unfamiliar to them. " No one is going to be fighting," the voice said. " We should all just become friends instead." A figure came out of the large group of toys and all of the new comers stared. It was the exact same person that was all over the room, except it wasn't a person, but a toy. It was amazing with its cowboy boots and hat and there was even a pull string in the back.

" Hello, my names Woody," he said and he stretched out a hand.

" Um…yeah my names Sora," he said while shaking his hand. " The others are Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy," he said pointing to each in turn.

" Well, it's very nice to meet you guys. We're about to start a mission to see what are owner Andy was getting for his birthday downstairs. If you want to help in anyway possible we'd appreciate it so much."

" Sure we could help, right guys?" Sora asked.

" You betcha'," Donald said.

" Alright then we need you guys to go out that big door and down the stairs. In the larger room to the right Andy should be opening his presents. We need you to report to us what he is getting over this radio," Woody said and he pulled up a large walkie-talkie almost twice as big as Sora.

" Alright we can do that. Let's go you guys," Sora said.

" Oh, and there's one more thing before you go that you should know," said Woody.

" What?"

" There have been countless reports of oddball toys with scary powers going around an attacking other toys. They have some sort of heart symbol on them I don't know what's going on but you should try and be careful."

The five new comers froze. Woody noticed this and asked them what was wrong.

" Heartless," they all said in unison.


	3. A Dilemma

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded...if any of you guys even care. The internet was being gay and I couldn't upload the next chapter. And I can only upload at my dad's. Well, let me stop with the excuses and let you read. Oh, don't forget the common disclaimer: I don't own Kindom Hearts. Thank you. 

* * *

A Dilemma

" What's a Heartless," asked Woody.

" It's what you say has been causing trouble around here. They feed on hearts because they don't have any. We've been trying to kill them for along time now but it seems that they're still alive and kicking," said Riku.

" Hmm…well maybe I can help you guys destroy them. I mean if you're going to help me I might as well help you in return," said Woody.

" That'd be great!" Sora exclaimed.

" Alright then you guys go downstairs and report back to us with what Andy is getting for his birthday and then I'll help you beat the Heartless."

" Thanks Woody! We'll be back in no time!"

At that the gang left the room onto a large wooden floor. They seemed to be in a hallway of some sort and right at the end there was a landing and a flight of stairs that they could take. They all started running toward them and then a Heartless appeared. It looked very strange different from most of the Heartless they had fought on their previous adventures. It had stiff wings that didn't flap and what appeared to be a small turning key in it's back. The Heartless symbol was emblazoned on it's head which looked something like a mix between a fox and a lizard which was pretty ugly in the end. The Heartless suddenly jumped at Sora and his Keyblade appeared in a flash.

He swung at it with all his might and hit it square in the head which sent it sprawling across the floor. Then Riku came up holding his blade and smacked it across the chest. It went flying into the walkie-talkie and then burst into a dark cloud of dust. Sora smiled at the defeat and the group continued off toward the steps. They had to fight a few Shadows along the way but it was no big deal. Once the reached the steps they faced a dilemma. How to get down the steps with the walkie-talkie.

" Hmmm…this seems pretty tricky," said Kairi. " But there has to be a way to do it right?" she said looking at Sora and Riku questioningly.

" Well, I might be able to make it float down using my Aero spell," said Sora, " but that's taking a risk. If the spell wore off then it would fall down the steps and break."

The friends sat there trying to figure out a way. After a few moments of silence Goofy, of all people, said something.

" What if we all just put it on our backs and carried it down one step at a time. That seems to be the most logical way," he said.

" Goofy when have you been logical," said Riku.

" Gawrsh, I actually don't know."

Everyone laughed at that. Sora suddenly fell over from laughing so hard and Kairi looked down at him and stopped laughing.

" It wasn't that funny Sora. You didn't have to be over dramatic," she said.

" I..ha..can't…ha…control it…ha," he said while laughing.

That's when everyone knew something was up. They all looked around them but couldn't find a source as to where the evil could be coming from. Suddenly a Heartless like the one from earlier jumped down from atop the walkie-talkie. It flew down and knocked Kairi over the first step and she hit the hardwood like a rock. The wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't move an inch. Riku suddenly went at the beast. He swung but it kept dodging until it finally attacked Riku with a head-butt. Riku landed hard but continued to fight.

Donald decided that he would help and shot fire at the creature. The Heartless went spinning uncontrollably toward the walkie-talkie. As soon as it hit it was dead but the walkie-talkie had been pushed a little to hard. It was teetering right on the edge of the first step and the little nudge sent it tumbling. It was headed right for Kairi and she couldn't do anything about it. She was about to be squashed by a huge hunk of plastic and she couldn't do anything.


End file.
